


Tell Me I Have Nothing To Worry About (Hound/Mirage)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Hound/Mirage - “ tell me i have nothing to worry about ” for the jealousy meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I Have Nothing To Worry About (Hound/Mirage)

Hound rounded the last corner headed to Mirage’s quarters. His steps faltered when he saw Sunstreaker and his beautiful, noble exchange a series of kisses to each other’s cheek. He watched slack-jawed as the less that friendly front-liner squeezed Mirage’s forearm and spoke quietly into his audials then Sunstreaker simply turned and walked away.

The blissful smile on Mirage’s face made Hound’s spark give an awkward pulse. When their eyes met, Mirage stopped short, looking shocked himself. “I didn’t know you were there. Were you…? Did you…? How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.” The silence grew thick between them; it was Hound who spoke first. “We could maybe go to the Commissary and grab something? I-if you want?”

“I’ve already eaten, but I can accompany you if you wish.” Mirage tucked his hand into Hound’s elbow and smiled.

Usually, that look would set Hound’s spark spinning but after what he’d witnessed he could only describe the feeling as sick. Mirage was so beautiful; Hound secretly feared one day the noble would grow tired of him and move on to someone who was not the opposite of him in so many ways.

Their trip was a silent one. Mirage not one for making small talk, Hound’s mind full of scenarios that made his spark heavy in its casing.

They sat in the crowded Commissary Hound sipping his energon, Mirage stroking the sensors and platelets that made up Hound’s hand when he finally broke the building tension between them. “Tell me I have nothing to worry about, please? I know I have an overactive imagination and a more than healthy dose of paranoia, but you’ve hardly spoken to me. I don’t know how much more I can take before I either lock myself in my quarters, so no one sees me when I mourn the loss of you or fight with Jazz until he sends me on one of those suicidal missions he only keeps for himself.”

That drew Hound out of his emotional downward spiral. “Tell you what? I think that should be my line, especially after…”

Mirage interlaced their fingers, “You’ve been so withdrawn all afternoon, so very distant. I cannot think of anything I might have done to upset you so. I can only conclude that you must be trying to separate yourself as to spare my feelings.”

“That’s not it at all,” The vehemence in Hound's voice made Mirage gasp. “I saw you with Sunstreaker earlier today. I saw the kissing. I’ve been worried when this would happen and, well, I just didn’t figure it would be with him.”

“Sunstreaker?” Mirage thought for a moment before a smile split his face. “Oh, then you've ruined my surprise.”

Hound looked aghast, had he meant so little to Mirage. His spark pulsed painfully. “I thought surprises were good things.” He mumbled more to himself.

“Well, it would have been if you hadn’t caught me.” Mirage’s tone turned sly. 

“I would have found out eventually.” Hound pat their intertwined hands before he made to pull away.

“Of course, you would have. When I’d presented it to you. Dearest, there’s no need to be jealous. I merely commissioned Sunstreaker, and what you saw was his happiness at my approving his final sketch before he set paint to canvas. Do you remember that trip we took to see the Grand Canyon, and the image capture those humans published in their newspaper of you standing on the edge of the canyon? Sunstreaker is recreating it for me on canvas. It was to be a gift, an anniversary present, but now you’ve gone and found out. Whatever will I do with you?”

“Uh, well I was hoping you’d keep me?” Shocked at the news and more than a little relieved he wasn’t losing his lover to his imagined beautiful rival.

Mirage cupped Hound’s cheek drawing it around to place a tender kiss on his lips. “For now, forever, for always, dearest.”


End file.
